


No matter what, we'll be together

by AvaLongway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is the interim red palladin, F/M, Feelings and shit, Fluff I guess, Galra Keith (Voltron), HELP ME MAKE THE APPROPRIATE TAGS PLEASE, Happy Ending, Keith is pretty clueless, Keith was raised by the Blade of Marmora, Lance is trying to flirt, M/M, Pidge is a little shit, Space Gays, Space family, Sweet, There are swears, domestic fluff i guess, klance, mentions of Shallura - Freeform, mentions of hunay, mostly every day stuff, so is lance, takes place around s2, the cussing is mostly from Pidge because fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaLongway/pseuds/AvaLongway
Summary: Voltron was incomplete from the beginning, when the four left Earth. They made do with Coran helping them out but it wasn't enough. They meet Keith, a half-Human half-Galra member of the Blade of Marmora with whom they're trying to make an alliance and Lance figures out that he's the red paladin. They bring him in the team to take down Zarkon.mostly Lance-centric but there is also some Keith-centric





	No matter what, we'll be together

Voltron was… incomplete, in a way. They could form Voltron but the results were often less than satisfactory. They had the necessary strength to weaken the enemy enough to be able to take care of the rest with the individual lions, but Voltron was incomplete.

Coran had been asked by the princess of Altea to pilot the red lion until they found the real red paladin, and he did as she asked without a second thought. But he knew that Red only tolerated his presence inside her because of the desperation from the other paladins.

They had scraped their way out of sticky situations more times than they had liked but beggars couldn’t exactly be choosers now, could they? The red paladin could be anywhere in the universe and they were in the middle of a goddamn war so no one complained about the fragile connection between all five of the lions. They were certain that they would never find the next red paladin, that they would make do with Coran’s more than qualified piloting techniques, until they were made aware of the existence of a rebel Galra force: the Blade of Marmora.

 

None of them were particularly keen on the idea of letting Galras, who were especially good at hand-to-hand combat, onboard the castle but they were desperate and desperate times did indeed call for desperate measures. 

They accepted to have the equivalent of an officer and a subordinate meet them face-to-face. 

 

All six of them were standing closely, tensely, ready for an attack from the two Galra who had just docked, according to Coran, who still refused to wear the paladin armour under any circumstance. 

“Do you think they’ll be wearing the same thing as Ulaz?” Lance asked to distract everyone from the feeling of impending doom that was closing in around them.

“I hope so,” started Pidge, “because I want to find out how their helmets work.”

They didn’t wait long until the large doors hissed open, revealing the two figures, who were in full-body armour that the Blade of Marmora members wore. 

“Is it me or is there a really small one? Do you think it’s a kid?” Lance murmured to his friends. “You don’t think they have child-soldiers, do you?” he asked, worried.

“Maybe it’s not a Galra,” Hunk reasoned, “could be another species. Zarkon did enslave most of the galaxy.”

“We are the Blade of Marmora, here to speak to the princess of Altea.” the larger one stated.

“I am princess Allura of Altea. Who are you?” Allura had tied her hair and kept her flight suit on.

“I am called Kolivan and this,” he gestured to the one beside him, “is Keith, a new Blade.” The larger Galra tapped his helmet to reveal his face and his smaller subordinate did the same a few seconds after. They all gasped out loud at Keith’s appearance, which was not Galra but Human.

“Oh my God.” Hunk breathed out.

“I… wha-... What the fuck?” Lance stuttered.

Shiro seemed to be the first one to gather himself. “Are you human?”

“No.” Keith answered, looking straight into Shiro’s eyes. “My father was but not my mother.”

“So you’re  _ part  _ human.” Pidge stated, looking at his face intently. 

Keith nodded in answer. “We have much to discuss with little time, as Zarkon’s plan is getting closer to it’s end. Let us not waste unnecessary time on my bastard status.”

“Yes,” Allura agreed, “let’s talk.”

 

The meeting went better than they had hoped. The Blade had infiltrated Zarkon’s troop on many levels, making a master plan possible for them. All the humans kept glancing towards Keith, except Lance who just didn’t look away from him, his mind going at a million miles per hour with questions and theories.

Keith, on the other hand, had been calm and collected in the beginning but had gradually started fidgeting behind Kolivan, who seemed to notice Keith’s unease even though he couldn’t see him, except from the corner of his eye. It started with him twitching his fingers, to balling his fists, and then to clasping his hands in front of himself and plating with his own fingers, all while blinking harder and more often with a ragged breath. He looked full of nervous energy and ready to burst any time.

They had finally finished talking for that day and the princess said some elaborate diplomatic goodbye that basically meant ‘get the hell off my lawn’.

“I’ll walk you to your pod,” Lance offered them. “If you don’t mind.”

“If it would give you peace of mind.” granted Kolivan.

They walked in silence while Lance started talking about Earth, partially because they should be aware of certain parts of the culture with them being allies but mostly for Keith to know for certain part of his heritage. Lance didn’t know the extent of Keith’s knowledge of humans but he had looked surprised to see others with the same general physical features, so there couldn’t be too many things that he knew, and most definitively nothing about the Fourth of July.

They arrived in the hangar where all the lions were stationed, protected by their shields that they seemed to automatically put up whenever the paladins weren’t on board.

Lance held out a hand to Kolivan. “Thank you for meeting with us and giving us information about your operations. I know it was a big deal and we really appreciate it.”

Kolivan clasped his hand around Lance’s forearm and gave it a small but firm shake. “I shall confer with the others on the matter of this alliance. We will contact you if we accept.”

“Cool. Also I was going more for a handshake but this is good too.” Lance offered his hand to Keith too, who made no move to grab either his arm or hand.

“How does it go?”

“What?”

“The handshake. How does it go?”

“Oh, well, you kinda just… grab my hand with yours?” Lance tried to explain with a frown. “Here lemme just,” he guided Keith’s hand i to his own and gave it a small shake. “Like that.”

The boy let out a small ‘oh' before smiling at Lance. “Goodbye, paladin.” and he climbed into the pod. Lance watched him go.

  
  


-

  
  


Keith had kept smiling all the way back to the base, even though he still felt the energy that had flooded him back at the Castle of Lions.

“What was wrong?” 

“I'm not sure. I was feeling fine and then I suddenly had too much energy. I felt like I needed to go somewhere specific but I don’t know where.”

“You would best talk to it with your uncle.”

“I will.”

 

They followed protocol and landed away from the base for a while and repeated the process, all while scanning for any ship that was passing remotely close to them. 

They had finally gotten back and finished the briefing when Keith flopped onto his bed and started writing down the facts about Earth Lance had told him. He was glad the boy had blabbered his mouth off, it gave his more information about his father to hold on to, which was nice. Better than the small multi-purpose knife his mother had left him before leaving for a mission and never coming back.

“Oh, Keith, you’re back.” his uncle greeted him and smiled. “How was it? Did you meet the paladins?”

“I did. Though there wasn’t a red one.”

“Yes, I’ve heard rumors that they haven’t found them yet so they had someone replace them until then.”

“They were all from Earth. The paladins. They also seemed surprised about my appearance.”

“Let us hope you can meet them again. You deserve to know more about where your father came from.”

Keith nodded absentmindedly, feeling another wave of energy go through him, before counting the meeting to his uncle with great detail.

  
  


-

  
  


The alliance had been approved by the ‘council' but none of the paladins, Coran, or the princess met anyone from said council, for its member’s safety. It didn’t exactly give them a lot to trust in but it was a step forward for them. 

They had another meeting with the Blade and Allura was setting the time and place. She had requested that everyone be on the bridge for appearances, which meant no fooling around on anybody’s account.

“In two vargas, then.” the Galra concluded, hidden by his mask.

“Who will we be meeting? Kolivan and Keith again?”

“Yes. The commander and the half-blood will be present as well as Antok.”

“Half-blood?” Shiro asked.

“Yes, Keith. You will be contacted in two vargas to get the precise directions of the meeting.” and the screen disappeared to leave place to the emptiness of space.

“I kinda feel bad for this Keith dude.” Hunk said aloud. “To be alone with everyone looking completely different from yourself. Must be hard to grow up with that.”

“Not to mention confusing.” added Pidge. “Princess, how different is the Galra anatomy to the Human’s?”

“I’m not quite sure, Pidge, but the gene pool you offer is too small to give us any conclusive hypothesis.”

“Also there are a number of species that have been created from the inhabitants of different planets.” Coran informed. “Take the Unligark, for example. They have the shell of the Ydreh and the teeth of the Kedovy and they’ve been around for centuries! I’m sure young Keith will be just fine and be one of the first to start a new species! How  _ exciting _ that is!” he walked off to the kitchen, humming to himself.

“Wow, he seems happy.” Hunk noted. “But we should really talk about Keith.”

“Yeah,” agreed Lance. “I’m getting this…  _ vibe  _ from him. Like we’re supposed to  _ do something _ but I don’t know what.”

“Maybe it’s because you want to get into his pants and see if he’s alien down there.” Pidge suggested with a lewd smirk.

“Ew! Pidge, not in front of the child! Apologise to Shiro.”

Shiro groaned. “Alright, alright, we get it. My birth date is a joke to the universe. But there isn’t anything we can do about Keith: he’s with the Blade and he looks pretty well-adjusted with them. I don’t think kidnapping him because he looks like us would help us in any way with our fight against Zarkon.”

“You’d know.” Lance snickered under his breath for Hunk to hear, who had to suppress a snort.

 

They had met up outside of the castle this time. Pidge had helped herself to the mechanisms of the Blade’s helmet they had provided her in a gesture of good faith and in return, they had provided the blade with the spare parts and trinkets they had requested.

The atmosphere of the meeting was less tense than the last but it was clear that Allura had trouble accepting that they would genuinely help them. Nevertheless, they were all able to talk in a civil manner about a plan. At least until it had started to rain. 

The pitter-patter had started gently and all of them looked around, arms ready to subdue whomever was a threat to them.

“Ack!”

“Pidge, what is it.” Shiro demanded.

“I think it’s raining.” the girl touched the side of her nose, glistening with water.

“We should finish this inside the castle.” Hunk suggested.

They were all headed back when Lance grabbed Coran’s arm.

“Hey Coran, could you check if the rain is safe for us?”

“Yes, of course Lance. It should only take me a few ticks.”

“Thanks man.”

 

Turned out that the planet’s rain was pure water. Of course, Lance ditched the group to go outside, without his armour in favor of his every day clothes to go get drenched.

  
  


-

  
  


“Where did the blue paladin go?” Keith asked in a small lapse of silence, as to not spear out of time.

The members of the Blade looked around the hangar where they were situated, not having noticed Lance’s absence.

“Oh Lance’s probably outside,” Hunk informed. “He missed the rain.”

None of his teammates seemed to be worried, but glad that he was outside in the rain. The meeting continued, mostly with Kolivan and Allura discussing possible plans of action, the rest of the teams only for show.

 

_ “Go see him,”  _ whispered a voice in the back of his mind.  _ “I will guide you.” _

Keith looked around subtly, confused and unsure whether he imagined the voice. He felt a nudge in the back of his mind and decided to go where the voice told him, feeling that he could trust it.

He waited for the perfect moment to sneak his way out, watching everyone, making sure they didn’t pay any attention to him. He was almost out of their sight range when the black paladin looked at him for a few ticks and sent a nod his way before returning his attention to Antok.

Keith took a breath and walked off to where the voice was directing him and soon found himself outside. 

The water was coming down in sheets, distorting his view. He could hear the blue paladin laughing and whistling and splashing in the puddles a few paced to his left. He tested the water on his hand, to see if he had any immediate reactions to its components but nothing happened so he deemed it safe for him to go without his helmet on. 

He saw the paladin in strange clothing, probably native to his planet, that was mostly sticking to his body. The boy spread his arms wide and let his body fall backwards. Keith reacted on instinct and went to catch him in his arms, making the human laugh in surprise.

“Keith! Buddy! My man! How’re you on this  _ fantastic  _ day?”

“I’m… good. Why are you out here? Your friend said you missed the rain.”

“I did, so I went out  _ in  _ the rain.” He stood up and looked at the pouring sky. “I forgot how it felt. We’ve been gone for so long.” He licked his lips and closed his eyes, head still tilted upwards. Keith was certain that rain wasn’t the only thing on his face by how his chest was slightly heaving. He looked back to him and smiled. “What are you doing out here? Do they need me inside?”

“Um, no, I…” Keith debated whether or not to tell him. Hearing voices wasn’t a sign of sanity with the Galra and he doubted it was one with the Humans. But this was a paladin of Voltron, and they were trustworthy. “I heard a voice. It told me to go see you.”

Lance was taken aback and he blinked a few times to get the water out of his eyes before smiling excitedly and stepping forwards to be inches from Keith’s face. “You heard a voice? Was it like a… a rumble? Like it’s a part of you but not at the same time?”

“Yes.” Keith breathed out. “What does it mean?”

Lance started laughing. Loudly. He grabbed Keith’s hands and made him run around in circles before hugging the boy and swaying a bit from side to side, still laughing. 

“You’re one of us. You’re one of us Keith, you’re a paladin of Voltron!”

“What? But I can’t be; I’m just a half-blood.”

“Who cares! Keith, no one cares what your blood is made of!” he continued to laugh and Keith felt his eyes prickle. No one had ever told him that. Accepted him regardless of his blood. The only reason he was with the Blade of Marmora was because of his mother and uncle who had fought to have him take his place beside them, and he had to prove himself useful in more ways than one. But was he really a paladin?

“Come on, we've got to get you to your lion!” Lance easily dragged him by the hand to the hangar and ignored the looks everyone was giving them. He stopped in front of the red lion. “Do your thing buddy.” Keith sent him a worried look to which Lance responded to with an encouraging smile and a nod.

Keith licked his lips and hesitantly raised his hand to the shield, making it ripple at its touch.

“ _ Hello, paladin. _ ” Red greeted him as she lowered the shields and opened his mouth for him to step in. “ _ Will you rise to the challenges? _ ”

“Yes.” he answered aloud, ignoring the shocked sounds from everyone but Lance and stepped into the cockpit.

 

The Blade was quickly made aware that one of their own was the missing paladin of Voltron. The alliance was more secure now than it had been and Keith had been moved to the Castle of Lions the same day, after having said his goodbyes to his uncle in person.

 

“Coran?” Keith hesitantly called out in the healing bay.

“Ah, Keith, glad to see you! Could you lend me a hand? Lance seems to have forgotten he was supposed to help me today with cleaning the pods.”

“Of course.” They started to work while Coran hummed. “I’m sorry. For taking your place as a paladin.”

“Nonsense my boy! If anything, I should be thanking you! Now Voltron is finally complete and more stable. Of course you’re going to have to have bonding exercises but your arrival makes us a better team! Being able to replace you in your absence has been an honour. So there’s really no need to feel guilty about taking your place as a paladin, Keith. Also, just between us, I’m a bit too old for all that action.” They both chuckled and continued working while Coran talked about his many adventures from 10000 years ago and how many things had changed.

“Hey Coran, sorry I’m late, I - oh my God.” Lance choked on his tongue at the sight of Keith kneeling in front of a pod to clean its base with his ass sticking out.

“Lance? Are you okay?” Keith looked at his teammate worriedly. His face was extremely red.

“Me? Ohyeah! I’m swell! Perfect! Absolutely fine! What about you handsome, how are you?” he smiled at Keith and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m good.” He looked at the boy suspiciously and went back to work, ignoring the fact that Lance was flailing his arms at an amused Coran.

“Well, I need to go,” the Altean suddenly declared. “Castle maintenance and such. I’m leaving the cleaning to you two.”

Lance let out a pitiful squeak when he was given his scrubber with a pat on the shoulder.

“Traitor.” he mumbled. Keith let out a snort at that. 

 

Being with the paladins had been so different, less strict, than with the Blade, where you had to stick to a timetable and do a certain amount of work before eating.

Here, Hunk was mostly in the kitchen with Pidge to help him tinker with the food goo machine and get flavours that were associated with meals from Earth. He had learned so much from them, everything written in his journal which was almost filled halfway, mostly with useless information like popular movies and memes but he didn’t care. It was part of his heritage. Pidge even taught him how to dab, which he was instructed to not do in front of lance until Pidge got a camera to record his reaction.

He hadn’t talked to the princess much than the simple ‘hello, how are you?’ and the talks about their Master Plan. Shiro had had his reservations at first but a few sparring sessions made both of them open up. Coran was always interesting to talk to, full of anecdotes and ready to learn about the new ways of the galaxy.

Lance was a bit different though, the loudest with a quick tongue, quicker than Pidge, always teasing and occasionally trying to get a rise from Keith. Always saying things that didn’t make much sense to Keith like ‘did it hurt when you fell from heaven?’ to which he had responded ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about but I fell from the stairs once when I was younger and that hurt a lot, if that answers your question.’. It had made Lance stare at him for a few ticks before he started screaming and groaning at the same time while covering his face and going into a foetal position on the floor. The rest of the team looked at him with pity and amusements. Pidge had told him that he ‘should have expected it, idiot. He’s an alien.’. No one would tell him what it was about.

  
  


-

  
  


“Why is he this way?” Lance lamented to Hunk. “It’s just- I’m  _ trying _ to find something to work with but it’s like talking to a wall!”

“Seriously, Lance, maybe he’s not interested in you that way.”

Lance glared at his friend “Really? Why does he always stay close to me after missions then?”

Hunk thought about it for a while. “Alright, maybe he’s into you but maybe Galra are, like, homophobic? Or don’t see that as a natural thing? Maybe you should ask him.”

“Because it’s not gay if it's on the moon, right?” Lance joked.

“Exactly.” Hunk smiled and handed his friend a bowl. “Alright, test me this.”

Lance took a sporkful. “Mmmm, I missed lasagna.”

“Thank God because that’s what we’re eating tonight! Lemme just note the ingredients and we’re good to go.”

They continued talking and munching on the food goo in the kitchen when there was a huge clattering sound from the hallway.

“ _ FUCK! _ ” screamed Pidge.

The two boys ran towards their friend and found her face down on the floor with her computer smashed in a few pieces beneath her.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck!  _ This can’t be happening.” she scrambled to her knees to see the damage. 

“What’s happening?” asked a winded Keith, who had just finished running, his bayard already into its sword form. He quickly assessed the situation and but his weapon back when he saw no immediate danger.

“I tripped.” Pidge informed, gently holding her computer and inspecting it. She let out a breath. “Oh thank God I can fix it.” She started to breathe in and out loudly, and Lance sat down beside her to give a hug.

Hunk and Keith picked the small pieces of plastic that had scattered around while Pidge cried in relief, not having lost everything to find her brother and father. 

“You’ll find them Pidge. You’ll find them and bring them home.” Lance murmured in her hair after kissing it. 

Once she had stopped, she picked up the bigger pieces the boys hadn’t touched and went to her ‘office' where she tinkered on everything. All three followed her and put the pieces beside the computer while Lance picked her up.

“Lance, what are you doing?”

“I’m bringing you to your room where we’re going to watch a movie and calm down.”

The girl nodded. “Okay. Can I have ice cream flavoured goo?”

“Anything you want, Pidge.” Hunk answered, heading to the kitchen.

Keith went to their rooms to steal as many blankets as possible to make a cocoon around them. They had had a few cuddling sessions whenever someone was feeling down and Lance always liked them, especially when he could make someone feel better. They had had one the night Keith had first joined them and everyone ended telling ridiculous stories, most of them made up.

Pidge had been wrapped up quickly and methodically by Keith and given her bowl of ice cream goo after she chose a movie.

They all sat in line one her bed, Pidge between Hunk and Lance, Keith on Lance’s side.

“I miss the Internet.” Hunk declared when the aliens in the movie were doing a sort of festival.

“I miss memes.” continues Pidge.

“I miss being able to go shirtless somewhere.” the two humans snorted.

Keith frowned. “I don’t get it.”

“Some aliens were traumatized by my nipples.”

“Galra have some too. I don’t see what’s traumatizing about them.”

“Thank God because that would have been  _ awkward _ to explain.” They all laughed and continued to watch the movie, slowly dozing off.

  
  


-

  
  


Hunk was in a mood. Lance teased him about missing his favorite rock before hugging his friend and going to the kitchen to make him something to eat his feelings with.

“Why is Hunk upset?”

“Oh, hey Keith. He’s just homesick and missing his girlfriend. Just don’t talk about Balmerans or rocks and you should be fine.”

Keith frowned. “I thought he was your boyfriend. Are you in a multi-personal relationship? Are those frequent on Earth?”

“What? No, we’re just really close friends. And polyamorous relationships aren’t frequent with Humans but they happen. Why did you think we were dating?”

Keith shrugged, pleased that Lance wasn’t trying to be unfaithful with him and that he wasn’t tied to anyone romantically. “You looked close. A bit like Shiro and the princess. I assumed you were together.”

“Nah, he’s solely into ladies. Me, on the other hand, am more flexible on the gender scale.” He winked towards his friend and tasted the goo before gagging and spitting it out. “Oh God that was horrible. Eugh” he played a bit with the dials before trying it again, satisfied by the taste. He made a bowl for Hunk. “Want some? You can try out mine.”

“Yeah thanks.”

 

The plan was almost ready. They were all enjoying one last quiet night before the battle. There was a small celebration to get the morale up and get a good night of memories before their possible deaths. There was music continuously playing while the paladins talked to each other.

Shiro had finally ordered them to go have fun but not to drink anything alcoholic, to which the teens responded in chorus ‘yes dad’. 

Keith stayed close to Lance, who seemed at a loss of what to do, not wanting to cause another diplomatic issue.

“Hey Keith, dance with me?” Lance didn’t look towards him, but at the bodies moving to the music in front of them.

“Yeah.” he breathed out, grabbing his hand. 

Lance smiled brilliantly at him, both of them walking to the edge of the people dancing, slowly wrapping their arms around each other and swaying out of beat. It really didn’t matter. They were warm and slow and scared and happy. They didn’t look away from each other’s eyes, they breathed in the other’s face, foreheads touching.

“Don’t you dare die tomorrow. Or the day after that. Or the one after that.” Lance ordered.

“If I can’t, neither can you.”

“Want to seal the deal with a kiss?” he playfully asked.

“Yes.” he tilted his face towards Lance’s and kissed him gently.

They kept making their lips gently meet, tears forming in their eyes.

“I’m so scared.” whined Keith, cradling Lance’s face in his hands.

“Me too.” he said thickly.

They hugged and cried, hoping, praying, for them to survive the battle.

  
  


-

  
  


Lance had felt nauseous all along the battle until he heard Keith talking again.

“I’m out. The virus can be uploaded.” Something was wrong. Lance knew it from Keith’s tone.

“Keith what’s wrong?”

“Thace is dead. He sacrificed himself for me to survive.” he answered tightly

“I’m sorry, Keith.” offered Shiro.

But they had no time to mourn. Zarkon had to be taken down. So they continued along with their plan.

Victory was close and yet they still couldn’t grab just yet. So they fought on. They lost some of their own and the enemy lost some of theirs. Voltron was formed and separated, they destroyed and smashed and won.

They had won. They had defeated Zarkon and they were alive. 

They picked up Allura from inside the main vessel along the remaining Blades and the Galra prisoners. They freed the ones captured by the enemy before obliterating the ship along with its corpses.

They won but it was far from over.

 

Allura transported them back to a safe part of the galaxy where a branch of the Blade of Marmora was situated. The old prisoners were sorted and given pods so they could travel back to their home planets if they were close enough for them to travel.

The Galra prisoners were passed on to the Blade to deal with, since they were their own kind.

The castle and its inhabitants made their way through the universe, liberating one by one the planets the Galra had had control over, giving the old prisoners back to their families and friends.

The paladins all stayed together all day, and Keith and Lance stayed together all night, holding each other, reassuring each other that they were alive. 

They made their way through the planets and systems, always together.

 

“Alright, are you ready?” Pidge asked, camera in hand, already recording and with a full battery.

“Yes. Is this all really necessary? I mean, it’s just a dab. What difference does it make if I’m the one who does it?”

“Just trust me, man. Now go surprise your boyfriend.” She gave him a little kick and he opened the door to his and Lance’s quarters.

“Hey babe, what’s up? Why is Pidge filming?”

The girl positioned herself so she had a good shot of Lance’s face and Keith’s body. 

The boy dabbed.

Lance’s hands flew to his mouth in shock. “Oh my God.” He started crying and hugged his very confused boyfriend.

“Lance? Why are you crying? Did I do it wrong?”

“That was beautiful. You’re beautiful.” 

Pidge continued to film a little bit and left them to their own devices.

 

“Okay, you guys are seriously disgusting.” Pidge told them when she walked in on them making out on the couch.

“Jealous?” teased Lance.

“You’re confusing me with Hunk.  _ He’s  _ the one who’s missing his girlfriend.”

“Speak of the devil.” said Keith when their friend walked in the rec room with a frown. “What’s up Hunk?”

“I just asked Allura to show me how the lions could create wormholes so I could stay on Earth but still visit Shay and she said that Humans didn’t have the right quintessence to make them.” he looked directly at Lance.

“What? But how did Blue make that wormhole, then? It doesn’t make sense.”

“Actually it makes perfect sense if you take in consideration Keith’s lineage.” cut in Pidge. “Blue was obviously on Earth a good while to have carvings of her in the fucking desert caves and shit. Maybe an old paladin settled down over there and had kids.”

“Well shit. I’m a fucking alien.”

“Technically you’re all aliens because you’re away from your home planet.” Keith informed his boyfriend. “But congratulations on your newfound Alien status.” he gave him a quick peck on the lips and Pidge let out an ‘eeewwww'.

“What are you going to do about your situation with Shay?” Lance inquired.

“I don’t know. But we’re definitively going to talk about it. Maybe we’ll go on another planet altogether. We’ll see.”

Keith hummed. “This is it, isn’t it? We’re all going our own way.”

“Not really.” Lance nudged him. “I’m going wherever you are.”

“And I’m going back to Earth with Matt and Dad so you’ll know where I’ll be. I might tag along with Hunk and Shay every once in a while too. Also Lance is definitively going to have you visit his ridiculously large family a few times per year. Shiro isn’t going to leave Allura’s side until he’s dead and Coran isn’t either. They’ll probably continue their search for a culture close to Altea’s while being space cops. We might separate physically but we’re still going to be together. We’re the paladins of Voltron, there isn’t much else for us to do except our job as defenders of the universe. We’re going to stay a team, no matter how far away we are from each other.”

“Very true Pidge.” Shiro said, sitting down with Allura by his side, his arm around her waist. “We’re a team no matter what.”

“Where’s Coran?” Allura asked.

“Probably talking with Slav.” offered Hunk. 

Shiro grunted. “When does he get off? In three quintents?” Allura hummed in affirmation and rested her head on his shoulder. “I can’t wait.”

They all enjoyed the company of their teammates and Coran soon joined them in their contemplation. 

 

Earth was the next stop. They had been gone for almost a year. They had changed so much in so many ways. But they were ready to face the storm that was going to hit them. They made sure to send a video of all of them, explaining the situation they had found themselves in and what generally happened in the year they were gone.

Pidge, Lance, and Hunk made personal videos for their families, telling them they were alive and safe and so so sorry they had disappeared and didn’t contact them to say they were okay.

 

Their arrival was shown on every news channel and it was the talk of the decade. Of course there were many that were less than pleased that aliens were dropping on Earth and making their home there but they didn’t care. 

Most of the cameras were turned towards the Alteans flanked by Shiro but there were a few that had their lenses towards the families and the cadets who hugged their loved ones. There was only one that captured Lance introducing a shy-looking Keith to his whole family with his hand in his after he had hugged everyone.

Hunk excitedly explained his lion to his family and explaining that he had met someone, all while continuously hugging them.

Pidge was holding onto her sobbing mother along with her brother and father, saying how sorry they were to have left her alone for so long and that it was never going to happen again.

 

When the dust had finally settled down a bit, Lance and Keith got married, along with Shiro and Allura, and Hunk and Shay. Coran officiated everything according to the respective traditions of every species. It was a very private affair, with only the immediate families present. Lance’s family took most of the seatings with his six brothers and sisters, their children, his parents, and his grandparents.

 

They all made themselves houses out in the desert, away from prying eyes and pollution, with enough place to park the lions. Lance and Keith often looked up to the stars, thinking back to their glory days and their gory days. Keith’s skin tanned more towards the purple hues than brown but both he and Lance loved it.

They stayed together. Always. After all, they were a team weren’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> The knife is a swiss army knife because why the fuck not  
> Also i made this in one day so if there's any inconsistencies please tell me  
> mild inspiration from this: http://jelliclesasori.tumblr.com/post/159115543271/au-where-keiths-mom-brought-baby-keith-with-her thank you @Twilightkat123 for pointing it out


End file.
